mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen
|release = November 9, 2018 |author = Geezey (Fozzer) V (Marvus) |artist = Kim Quach (Fozzer, Marvus) Adrienne Garcia (Zebruh, backgrounds) CJ Walker (Backgrounds, endings) Danny Cragg (Backgrounds) Gina Chacón (Backgrounds) |music = "GRAVEYARD SHIFT (PLAY THE ROUTE AND THEN TWEET @hamesatron ABOUT HOW GOOD THIS TITLE IS)" by James Roach "CLOWNFUCKER" by James Roach and Toby Fox |previous = Volume Fifteen: Of Creatives, Conventional Or Otherwise |next = Volume Seventeen: Of Teen And Tech, Acerbic }} Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen, entitled "Of Cult- And Capt-ivation", is the sixteenth installment of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a series of "loosely-canonical" Hiveswap spinoff visual novels in the style of dating sim games, but termed "friendship simulators" instead due to their focus on platonic friendships instead of romance. The befriendable characters in this installment (first introduced in the Troll Call) are Fozzer Velyes and Marvus Xoloto. As with all other volumes, it is sold as $0.99 DLC for Volume One. Plot You muse upon the fact that you're nearing the end of your adventures on Alternia, your thirst to make new friends waning just as well. Even while you are approaching the edge of town, you still hope that friendship would be something worth the while. Fozzer The night becomes foggy, obscuring your vision. As it were, you still manage to deduce that you're someplace remote, the landscape harsh and barren. Stumbling across a signpost that reads "Welcome to Happy Absence Pit Park", you hear someone muttering to themselves. You find Fozzer digging a hole in the ground and announce your presence to him, causing him to whip around to scrutinize you. Suspicious of your true identity, Fozzer asks that you describe outer space to him. After giving him a detailed description of space, Fozzer ponders your answer for a bit before firing another. Despite not fully knowing what he's on about, you agree that humans have a strong consciousness about class struggle. Delighted to meet a fellow comrade, Fozzer hands you a shovel so you can join in on some honest work amongst the oppressed working class. While you toil, Fozzer chats with you and asks what you think of Alternia. *If you tell him that Alternia is no worse than a lot of places, with some good and bad points, Fozzer doesn't seem pleased with your elaboration. Disgruntled, Fozzer points out the sheer unfairness that makes up Alternia's society—what with the highbloods exploiting and abusing lowbloods, the Empress' deranged plan to conquer the galaxy—and how your perception of the entire place gives away what you really are at heart. Despite your efforts to protest that you aren't one to enable oppression and unbidden cruelty, Fozzer pointedly ignores you and proceeds to hurl insults at you. Furious, Fozzer snatches his shovel away and leaves you alone. GAME OVER *If you tell him that Alternia is by far the worst place you've ever seen or heard off (you decide that being truthful is a good policy) and elaborate upon the sheer viciousness of every single thing on the planet, Fozzer strangely doesn't get offended by your description. He merely enquires what you think of their political system, and gets quite excited when you express disapproval over the violent and rigid system in play. While you are somewhat unsettled with Fozzer's socialist views, you still allow him to embrace you for the sake of friendship. Realizing that he's prohibiting you from enjoying worker's paradise, Fozzer releases you so the digging can continue. Tired with the effort of digging, you ask why all this is needed. Fozzer cheerfully informs you that there's a Clown Concert nearby, and he expects corpses to be buried soon, hence the graves. Abruptly, Fozzer seems frightened by something that you can't see. Agitated, Fozzer explains that he doesn't believe in ghosts, but has been plagued with strange sights for a while now. You manage to catch a glimpse of what he meant, and move closer to investigate. Frightened with what's going on, Fozzer implores you to stand back, but you convince him that finding out what's really going on could be helpful in the long run. Digging through the area where the light was coming from makes you somewhat dizzy, as though the fabric of reality there was particularly thin. Inspecting the seemingly bottomless pit, a bright flash of light envelops you both. You find yourself taking Fozzer's offered shovel and begin digging the earth once more, though you get the nagging sensation that something is off. Dismissing it as a dizzy spell, you get on with work while Fozzer talks. He asks what you think of Alternia. **Should you tell him that it's a horrible place, Fozzer gets offended with your bluntness and sharply inquires whether you know a single thing you're talking about. Somewhat taken aback with his reaction, you stammer replies to his pointed remarks until he finally slams you for being the sort that acts as though they know everything despite being a clear airhead. Fozzer warns you of the day Her Imperial Condescension would conquer your planet and judege humans harshly for their ways, then stalks off into the night after bidding you a curt farewell. GAME OVER **Should you tell him that it's like any other place (with its fair share of good and bad points), Fozzer becomes delighted with your fascination and respect for the orderly hemospectrum and ancient nobility. Even though you are happy that Fozzer agrees with you, you get an odd feeling that things might have gone differently sometime. Timidly, you ask whether Fozzer ever feels oppressed, to which he denies, given his lack of privilege. Fozzer helpfully informs you that being dutiful and obedient is better for everyone, as unity is important when achieving goals and the like. He goes on to proclaim his undying loyalty for the Empress, hoping to someday help her conquer more galaxies in the future. Disturbed as you are, you eventually venture that he might be right. Beaming, Fozzer states that he's overjoyed to meet an alien that shares his worldview and calls you a true friend. VICTORY! Marvus You find yourself wandering down the road with no real purpose for the night, but a phone call interrupts your stroll. Though you aren't too happy to see it's Zebruh calling, you answer the phone and wait for him as instructed. After a while, he finally makes it to your side and informs you that he'd got two tickets to ClownFest XXwreX and would like you to come along with him. Nervous with what might transpire, you aren't too sure about tagging along. Zebruh reassures you that everything would be fine, explaining that the concert is centered around purpleblood performers. *If you decide to do something else that sounds less awful, Zebruh gets upset with your choice and tries to guilt trip you into agreement. When you hold your stance, he sighs dramatically and turns to leave. Unfortunately, his scooter refuses to budge despite his attempts to rev it up. Irritated, Zebruh leans forward to see whether it would work properly, sending the scooter surging forward. You get knocked over painfully, and the jets under the vehicle incinerates you to a crisp. GAME OVER *If you agree to attend the concert and probably get injured, Zebruh will be more than excited with your response. As the two of you head to the concert at a painfully slow rate, Zebruh talks about his favourite performer, Marvus Xoloto. While you aren't too sure that Marvus would be Zebruh's ticket into the purpleblood music scene, the indigo states that Marvus doesn't support the system in any way. Four hours later, the both of you finally arrive at the music festival. After getting past the gates, you ask what Zebruh has in mind to win Marvus' favour. Zebruh's plan—where you try to rush Marvus as he's performing so Zebruh can publicly cull you to impress everyone—is beyond appalling, but he quickly amends that he's not really going to kill you. Before you could critique his plan, however, Marvus makes his appearance and distracts Zebruh. After Marvus disappears backstage, Zebruh takes you close to the stage and inquires whether you have your concert diaper with you. Upon hearing your response, Zebruh chastises you for not being considerate. The show begins before you have a chance to give Zebruh a reply, but you find it hard to enjoy the music when Zebruh hollers his scathing remarks into your ears with every performance. Your hopes begin to wane, wondering whether all this is worth waiting for Marvus to come onstage. Finally the celebrated artist takes the stage, and you are unable to tear your gaze away from the purpleblood. You spend a moment lamenting the fact that befriending Marvus is incredibly unlikely, but ulimately decide that a one-sided dedication would be fine. Just as you were getting into Marvus' spectacular act, Zebruh yells that it's time to put his plan into motion. **Should you go along with Zebruh's cowardly and nefarious plan to scam your beloved clown, you vault over the barrier and turn to Zebruh for guidance. The indigoblood made to drag you back, but the trolls around him believe that he's another assassin after Marvus. Zebruh gets torn apart by the furious attendees, the horrible spectacle freezing you to the spot. Just as the bloodthirsty trolls turn to do the same to you, Marvus hauls you onstage and saves you from a terrible death. The audience is confused with what's going on, but Marvus quickly states that you're one of his backup dancers to alleviate the tension. While you are just as stunned, you dance like your life depended on it, impressing the crowd immensely. Unfortunately, the stage equipment falls apart and injures numerous trolls in the process; the only reason you're fine is due to Marvus' fast action. Disappointed, Marvus grumbles for a bit before taking you backstage. Marvus informs you that staying low would be imperative, since his concerts always end with all the spectators dead. While you are beyond embarrassed for messing your pants, Marvus doesn't mind in the slightest and gives you a comforting hug. You then ask why he went to the trouble to save you, Marvus revealing that he never liked Zebruh and was impressed with your bravery when approaching the stage. As it were, you spend the next few moments debating fate and canonical details with Marvus until a fight breaks out in the green room. Exasperated, Marvus beckonds you to bail before the clownfight winds up killing you. While rushing for Marvus' limousine, you keep the trolls away from him with punches. Ducking into the vehicle, Marvus takes you to Clown Church as it's a safe place from disaster. Despite his reassurance, his limo explodes right as the two of you exit the vehicle, Marvus instinctively shielding you from harm with his body. Overwhelmed with gratitude, you help him inside and fret over his wounds. Despairing over the hopelessness of it all, Marvus gives you a quick lecture on reality and all things that do and do not contribute to it so that you would feel a little at ease with your place in the universe. Somewhat soothed with his explenation despite it's complexity, you close your eyes for a brief moment. Panic seizes you when you open your eyes, as there's nothing to see with paradox space lording over every action you take. TIME PARADOX **Should you outright refuse to help Zebruh exploit Marvus, the indigo becomes very affronted with your rebuttal. You yell that friends don't have a need to enter suicide pacts for social gains, which sends Zebruh storming off in a huff. As the crowd gets rowdier and crushes you, you are still determined to enjoy the show and somehow manage to wrest yourself back to the front rows. Turning round, you notice that most of the trolls have been trampled to death, the sight leaving you dizzy. You pass out for a brief moment, waking when water is splashed onto your face. Despite still being onstage, Marvus leans over you with a look of concern on his face, silently asking whether you're alright when there's a break in the music. Stunned with how gracious he is, you stare dumbfoundedly at him until he leaps offstage and asks you for a dance. More than willing to comply, you leap into his arms and he brings you both back onstage. Marvus introduces you as a lowblood to the crowd, earning you numerous boos and jeers. Marvus eventually gives into the demands of the crowd, agreeing to have you killed in a public spectacle. Not feeling the urge to flee or do anything, you let Marvus tie you to a makeshift crucifix while the crowd roars their approval. Brandishing the blade that had been concealed in his cane, Marvus gives you a conspirational wink and you feel hope blooming inside you. The purpleblood raises his weapon high, his jacket revealing his armpit in the process. ***If you decide to take a whiff, you are beyond enamoured with Marvus' scent (What follows is identical to the route detailed below). ***If you decide to respect yourself, Marvus' blade bites into the wood next to you, the purpleblood sparing your life. You wind up wetting yourself, but Marvus indicates that playing dead is needed and you hasten to play along. Trolls begin murdering one another in the mosh pit until no one is left standing, and only then does Marvus untie you from the cross. After enquiring whether you're alright, Marvus offers you something to eat. As you are injured from your earlier ordeal, Marvus takes it upon himself to feed you your meal. Touched with his kindness, you ask why he bothered saving you from disaster. Marvus tells you that he pitied you for being stuck with Zebruh, adding that the indigoblood is actually blacklisted. The purpleblood then begins talking about how his fellows aren't actually having much fun with the hemospectrum either, given the fact that they're oppressed in their own way so that seadwellers wouldn't be unseated from power. As it were, Marvus is willing to shake up the system and you are blown away by how magnificent he is as a person and as a performer. Knowing that you're desperate to be friends with him, Marvus lets you add him on chittr so that he could give you tickets to his next show. Overjoyed with how things turned out, you decide that Marvus is the ultimate friend. TRUE BUDS Character Sprites FozzerSprites.gif MarvusSprites.gif MarvusFullBody.png Gallery FozzerGameOver1.png|Fozzer's first bad ending FozzerGameOver2.png|Fozzer's second bad ending FozzerVictory.png|Fozzer's good ending MarvusGameOver.png|Marvus's first bad ending MarvusTimeParadox.jpg|Marvus's second bad ending MarvusTrueBuds.png|Marvus' good ending Initial.png|The first promotional select screen. Friendsim Vol 16 select.png|The second promotional select screen. Trivia *In the promotional post for this volume, Zebruh Codakk was shown to be available instead of Marvus on the character select screen. Quickly after that, a poster of Marvus Xoloto was placed over it. It was the second time a character who already received a Friendsim reappears on the character select screen. It is also the third time a purple-blooded troll enters the character select screen in an unconventional manner. *The MSPA Reader makes a reference to Blade Runner when describing outer space to Fozzer. *Karako Pierot's name was initially misspelled as Karkat Pierot in Fozzer's route. Later updates corrected the typo. *When describing reality being shaken to its core, the description makes a reference to the Scratch (with Rose's giant needle and the Beat Mesa). *The author for Marvus' route released a transcript of Marvus' route in plain English for English second-language speakers. Category:Friendsim volumes